


Breathing

by beanko



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanko/pseuds/beanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a nightmare, right after Makoto almost drowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

The nightmare came right after Makoto nearly drowned.

Haru had thought he was awake. He had opened his eyes, and there was a long stretch of sand and ocean in front of him. The sun felt warm against his skin, and waves lapped at the shore. Makoto was swimming leisurely in the calm ocean, waving to Haru, in a motion that read, "Come!"

So he had. Haru dove right into the ocean, and the familiar stinging splash of water against his skin felt perfect. 

Until he had felt a tug at his ankles. Makoto felt it too, and he looked down, his brows furrowed in confusion.

And then, the water yanked.

It dragged the both of them down, pulling them deep into the ocean, and Haru's first instinct was to suck in a breath. He held his breath as long as he could, until he finally blew out air.

Then, he inhaled.

Haru could breathe. He didn't know how or why, but he could breathe, and he was so thankful.

The water had stilled now, trapping them deep in the ocean, not allowing them to move up or down.

Haru turned to question Makoto about their ability to breathe, because this was new, and possibly useful in the future. 

But Makoto couldn't breathe.

He was gasping for air, intaking only water, clawing in a desperate attempt to get to the surface. The color drained from his face.

Haru realized he was surrounded by some kind of glass bubble, a bubble filled with oxygen.

He pounded at the bubble, trying to find some way for it to open, some way for him to give Makoto air.

Now Makoto was pounding at the bubble as well, his face twisted in agony as he choked. 

Haru was screaming Makoto's name, furiously hitting the bubble with all his might.

He couldn't lose Makoto.

Haru watched as Makoto's body began to grow still, and his fists unclenched. His eyes grew dull. 

He screamed. He couldn't hear himself scream. He tried to get some semblance of noise out, but nothing came. 

And then Haru woke up.

He was clammy and sweaty, his hands gripping the sheets.

Frantically, he sat up and glanced around, until he found Makoto, fast asleep peacefully.

Haru watched as Makoto took a breath in, and then exhaled.

He was breathing.

Haru placed a hand over his mouth and began to sob. Makoto was okay. He was breathing, he was ok.

His whole body ached, and there was nothing Haru could do but bury his face in his hands and sob.

"Haru? What's wrong?"

Haru choked, and quickly rubbed at his eyes. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm fine." 

Makoto sat up. "Haru... Are you crying?"

"I said I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Haru hiccuped and coughed a bit.

There was the sound of shuffling blankets and footsteps, and Makoto quietly walked over and sat himself next to Haru. Haru refused to look at him. 

Haru felt arms wrap around him, pulling him into warmth. "Haru, what's wrong?"

Silently, Haru pressed an ear against Makoto's chest. He could hear a heartbeat, and Makoto's chest steadily rose and fell as he breathed.

And then, Haru didn't know why, but he began to cry again. His sobs were muffled in Makoto's shirt. Makoto said nothing, and only held him tighter.

Eventually, Haru stopped crying, and pulled away. Makoto reached out and wiped one of his tears away with his thumb.

"Are you all right?"

Haru nodded. Makoto's hand lingered on his face for a moment, and then he withdrew.

Makoto shifted, in a motion to move away, and Haru reached out and grasped his shirt.

"Is it ok... if you stay?"

He smiled and nodded. Haru lied down, pulling the blankets over himself. Makoto joined him under the covers, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Something about it made Haru feel safe, and protected.

Carefully, Makoto leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Haru's head. 

"Good night, Haru."

Haru shuffled closer. "Good night, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the Free! fandom.


End file.
